The Dragons Call
by 191026
Summary: Hawke's powers begin to spiral out of control as himself and Fenris aid the Warden Commander in a quest that will cost more than any of them are willing to pay. The mage's only chance to regain himself rests in the hands of the runaway Morrigan and the secrets Flemmeth trusted her to guard. HawkexFenris, AmellxZevran, CarverxMerrill. YAOI and dark themes.
1. The Dream

I have fallen head over heels in love with the DA universe.

Especially the Amell Mage playthrough ^^

So, I started this fic which will get rather dark in places with possible character death, suicide all topped off with yaoi so if thats not to your liking, click the back button.

Characters include

Caelum Amell (Warden Commander)xZevran, Male Mage HawkexFenris and Warden CarverxMerrill, including more who I have not added in the story yet.

My Warden also performed the dark ritual and the effects of that will have an impact on the story.

oOoOoOo

1.

He glanced round, stealing a look at the mage sitting with his head in his hands. Hands that were still shaking.

Sighing, the elf turned to grab his swords from their place beside the younger man's staff which, given the circumstances would be getting left behind, a huge two handed sword which weighed more than the man in question himself taking it's place.

"Are you finished preening yourself? No-one is going to see you, it is the middle of the night afterall."

"Do not remind me my Warden….there are so many more things we could be doing right now."

Stormy blue eyes bore right into his own honey coloured ones, challenging him to say anything else.

"Ugh, fine….have it your way love. We shall march out, just the two of us, in the middle of the night, in the snow and gale force winds and prance all that way to Denerim shall we?"

"It is not just the two of us, the younger brother will be accompanying us ofcourse."

"And there lies another burden being that his partner will be lumbering along beside us….slowing us down or worse, demanding that we carry her and her little burden of joy."

"I cannot just sit by and let this happen….I…." "It was just a dream my Warden. Fair enough you shoved me so hard I fell from the bed but a dream it was."

"I am a Grey Warden remember? I do not simply 'dream' about darkspawn and Broodmothers….I see and hear them….hell, the visions have become so vivid over the weeks I feel that I can reach out and touch them. I cannot let this be….I have to find out where this new brood is coming from….I cannot lose the last of my family."

The Antivan elf strapped his swords Starfang and Maric's Blade to his back before making his way over to the Warden and crouching down at the almost defeated looking man.

"So tired looking my love….but, it is a price I guess you have to pay."

The mage finally looked at the older male, his white blond hair still party tousled from previous activities was swept back from his face and loosely braided down his back. His tattooed face, although sporting a few more lines around the eyes than it had when the two had reunited not 6 months ago was still soft, tanned and well….perfect.

Pulling the two of them to their feet, the Warden hefted his sword Ageless onto his back like it was nothing, sighing softly as his magic poured from his body and into the blade, making it glow dangerously in the dark of their bedroom.

"As I once said, I shall accompany you to the gates of the Black City itself….come, let us go….it has been too long since I travelled to the marches….and too long since I…." "Do not bother….I WILL skin you alive this time should you try to take another man to your bed."

"Merely a joke to bring a smile to that handsome face." The elf laughed as he pushed himself into the taller mages arms.

His fingers carded through his Warden's unkempt hair as he softly pressed their lips together.

Still, for all his joking and upbeat comments, the ex-Assassin couldn't help or stop the chill of death that swept through his chest, especially after the dream that Caelum had been having for weeks on end.


	2. Winter in Kirkwall

2.

He hated winter, loathed and despised it.

His toes were numb, the tips of his pointed ears were pink with the icy chill in the air and his bones practically rattled under his skin as he trudged through the ankle deep snow.

He hated this city, that coupled with the weather and the fact that he was loaded up like a packed horse just pissed him off even more.

That damn tricky bastard of his was miles away back home, reinforcing the place to withstand the winter.

"More like almost blowing the roof from the place like he done the last time he tried to bend air to his will." The frozen elf growled under his breath.

Either that or he was having a fabulous time out hunting with nothing but his killer wits, pack of Mabari hounds and ofcourse blazing fire and lightning spells at his disposal.

So, between putting up with the cocky mage who was determined to try and fly, the new Mabari pups that had mysteriously shown up at their door coupled with a pleading face on both the mage and the aging Mabari's faces and the fact that he was playing wife by purchasing and selling wares, trudging through rain and snow….Fenris was pissed off.

The only speck of joy that he had encountered that day was his trip to the Black Emporium. Despite the fact that Kirkwall was still dangerous even after all these years, a single elf would not be given much notice. Fenris had commissioned Xenon to fashion a new blade for him, one that finally matched his superior strength and withstood the power coming from the Lyrium inside his body.

The heavy weight of his new blade, strapped securely to his back was almost comforting. The blade was surprisingly thin and could slice a strand of hair in two. It's handle was fashioned to look like a hawk, swooping to kill it's prey while a shimmering Lyrium infused wolf carving was engraved onto the blade. With his new blade in hand, he could feed Lyrium through it to make his attacks quicker and stronger, almost in the way that a well trained battle mage could do.

Carrying on through Lowtown, Fenris almost smiled at the sight of the Hanged Man. Despite the fact that it was falling apart, it teamed with customers night and day. Thinking back to many an eventful night he had in there drinking, gambling….that time he….in the storage cellar with Hawke….another night everyone taking strange seeds that Isabella had 'procured' from a 'friend' at the Blooming Rose, only to wake up naked as the day he was born in the entrance hall to his mansion with a frighteningly chirpy and equally naked Hawke leaping about the place swinging his staff about like a fly swatter….so many windows, smashed into pieces.

So engrossed in past events, Fenris almost missed the man standing outside the Tavern, arms folded over a broad chest, stark blue eyes peering out from under a thick curtain of dishevelled black hair.

A mage.

Shivers crept up and down the elf's spine at the feeling of strange, powerful but oddly familiar mana washing over him.

Stealing a glance at the man, Fenris could have sworn for just a second that it was Hawke who was staring back at him. The same tanned skin, same intricate tattoo curling round the right eye, even their eyes were the same colour. The only difference being, Hawke always swept his hair back from his face, this mage did not and the fact that this man had a huge sword and not a staff strapped to his back.

He looked so familiar….

Calming the slight turning in his stomach as for a split second as both the mages eyes and his full power washed over him, Fenris pulled his thick cloak round himself that bit tighter and made a beeline towards the under city and his safe passage from Kirkwall.

Caelum watched the white haired elf hurry past. He was sure he had seen him somewhere before….dressed head to toe in Templar armor.

Yes, that was it, during his brief time in Lothering, Caelum and his party had taken refuge in the Chantry.

oOoOoOo

Despite him being a mage, he was welcomed as a member of the Grey Wardens. Taking a breather from Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana's chattering, Sten's cold glares and Sholto's wriggling and snoring, he had wandered right up the back of the old, freezing building and there, sitting alone, a snow haired, Lyrium addled elf disguised as a Templar was glaring at him, silently warning him to stay away.

He had however, slowly approached the elf, raising his hands in peace just as the warrior reached for his sword. Dropping his staff, Caelum told the elf that he wouldn't hurt him….said elf snarled at him, smirking through clenched teeth that no mage could harm him.

His new leather armor seemed to screech through the whole Chantry as he sat down….damn Leliana for making him purchase something that less resembled a dress. As awful as mage robes were, he had been used to their looseness. As he cursed at his tight and noisy armor which undoubtedly showed too much of his thighs, the elf spoke quietly but threateningly, "I should run you through mage."

"For what? For seeking refuge for the night? For subtly warming the room that you were previously freezing in? For talking to you?"

Caelum couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the snow haired elf's face. He was young, he could tell that much, older than himself but no more than early to mid twenties however, he seemed so much older then his years.

"You are not from here mage."

Caelum groaned slightly at the statement for he had already told all of his companions his sob story about being condemned to the Circle at 6. Never to see his family again….oh how he had wanted to flee his home and live on the run with his aunt and her family….at least that way he would have been free.

"No, usual mage sob story….stuck in the Circle all my days, forced to follow Templar and tutor rules….never to appear too powerful, never appear to be a threat….never to be anything, anyone…." "Quite right, only a foolish person would allow mages to have more power than they already have."

Glaring at the elf, Caelum decided to cool the room back down again….stuff this pompous elf….he was certainly not a Templar, a runaway perhaps.

"I should turn you in elf." He smirked as said elf shivered slightly.

Caelum watched as the young male glared at him before he started glowing faintly under his Templar armor. He could feel the Lyrium flowing through the elf, so much so that his own mana seemed to stir and boil in his veins. He could feel the elf pushing, testing, trying to anger him. His body felt like it was burning itself from the inside as sweat broke out on his brow. If anything, the power coming from the elf was having the opposite effect.

"W-what are you doing?" He almost moaned at the warrior as his head fell back, sweat now tricking down the back of his neck.

He felt himself start to shift….slowly and crudely….nothing like Morrigans elegant shifting. Through his suddenly prominent arousal, Caelum cried out in pain as his blunt, human teeth shattered from his mouth, instantly being replaced with sharp teeth, ready to tear skin and bite through bone, his fingers cracked and twisted, fingernails thickening and growing into claws. Blood dripped onto the floor as he fell forwards, his body cracking and distorting as gleaming back fur erupted from every pore, his tail thrashed about angrily behind him, his now pointed ears detecting the elf's harsh breathing, his nose smelling….fear from the other male.

"S-stop." He hissed at the elf who was sitting almost in a trance, his whole body lighting up the room.

The pain of his shift subsided before it began again, his wolf like features twisting back into his own human ones.

"You are a danger mage."

"It's Caelum and no, I am just training in the shape shifters arts….however, after that, don't think I will be shifting any time soon." Caelum muttered as he picked himself up and swept his hair back from his face as he sat back on the bench again.

"You are an abomination."

"No, no demons in here….fucking hell you are paranoid elf."

"Fenris."

Caelum smiled at the still wary elf.

"There is darkness inside you mage….Caelum." Fenris whispered.

Caelum deflated visibly, letting his body sag back against the wall behind him, long legs stretching out infront of him….he had scuffed his new boots already….so much of his bare skinny legs on display. Not a happy Warden.

"I am a Grey Warden….about the only notable thing to happen to any mighty Amell mage….well, in saying that, I've not seen or heard from my family in thirteen years….they live in Kirkwall, or did, not sure if they are still alive, living there….whatever. I mean, what kind of family just sells you over to the Templars then never contacts you again?" Caelum questioned more to himself than Fenris.

"A wise one. If you are from Kirkwall, how did you end up in the Fereldan Circle?"

"You are a thoroughly horrible person and to that question, how am I supposed to know? I was only 6 years old….wait, I had been in the country at the time with my mother visiting an aunt…." He pressed his finger tips to his forehead, as if in pain, "I remember….cousins? An older boy….also a mage….ugh, I sort of remember the woman but….nothing else."

"Why yearn for life outside the safety of the Circle? It protects you from yourself mage."

"You have no idea what its like….being a prisoner, your every move dictated, watched….sneaking private time felt like I was committing a murder….and if you were caught? Beatings, rape….Anders however, was never so careful about our meetings….thankfully _he _never got caught." Caelum laughed to himself. "Too bad he's escaped now….probably would have come with me had I asked him.

"I know more about that than you think. I take it you got caught?"

"More than once." Caelum whispered before he fell into silence.

The two talked until the sun began to creep over the horizon….well, Caelum talked and Fenris listened. Finally, Caelum reached down and picked up his long discarded staff, smiling slightly as his mana flowed into the piece of metal.

"You should come with me Fenris, I know my companions are a bit….unorthodox and most decidedly crazy but, I think that I…we would enjoy your company."

Caelum watched Fenris as he reached into his pack which was bundled at the side of the wooden bench. He smiled at the elf when he cursed at whatever he was fishing out of the pack got stuck.

Finally, Fenris stood up, Templar armor rattling about like pots being bashed together as he laid out a breast plate, black leather tunic, all too tight looking leather trousers and quite terrifying looking steel gauntlets.

"Do you mind?" Fenris growled.

Closing his eyes, Caelum heard the clunks and bangs of armor hitting the ground, finally, he was told he could open his eyes.

Much better, long slender leather clad legs, narrow waist, muscled arms with curling Lyrium scars, gauntlets glinting dangerously in the early morning sunlight.

"While I appreciate your offer….I think it would be better if I carried on my way myself. You have a blight to defeat while I must follow my own path. I suppose I should thank you for your company last night."

"The pleasure was all mines Fenris. Though I do wish you would reconsider my offer."

"Another time perhaps." Fenris smiled as he sheathed his sword at his back and silently made his way towards the door.

Caelum reached out and grabbed the elf's gauntlet clad wrist.

Lyrium flared to life as Fenris all but snarled at him. Ignoring the fact that Fenris looked like he wanted to tear him into little pieces, Caelum stepped closer to the elf.

"I will hold you to that." He whispered, his lips ghosting over the smaller males.

Ignoring Fenris's warning growl, Caelum pressed his lips against the others, just enough for a taste, nothing more.

Before he could lose himself, a clawed hand showed roughly at his chest, pushing him back a few paces before he regained his footing.

On looking up, Fenris had already stalked out the room leaving only the tingling power of his Lyrium still flowing through Caelum.

After an hour or so, Caelum and his miss matched party began their trek towards Lothering's farmlands to the Imperial Highway.

Too busy listening to Leliana talking all about her vision which led her to him and Alistair, Caelum almost missed two young men squabbling and bickering near one of the Villages many farms.

"Can't you just heal me you Blighted bastard?!"

"Bah, very good, bring the whole hornets nest of Templars scrabbling down on top of me and Bethany? I thought you were smart Carver….or did your brain get bashed about too much from all the running you did from Ostagar?!"

"That's enough boys." Came a soft but stern womans voice. "I am trying to direct this gentleman."

Caelum's eyes brightened at the sight of the same elf he had been talking to the previous night. He now had a heavy cloak wrapped around his slim body to shield him from the now pouring rain.

Moving away from his party, Caelum started towards the older woman….did he know her? Nah, just a fleeting thought.

"I can get you to the Highway." Caelum said as he came to a stop a few feet away from Fenris.

The glare that met his eyes could have melted steel.

"You again mage….I can manage perfectly fine on my own."

"Sure you can." Muttered who was clearly the eldest of the two brothers who was now hefting a heavy pack into a small cart.

Ignoring the male who was clearly a mage, perhaps a few years older then himself, Caelum turned towards the snow haired elf who's face was almost completely shadowed by the fur trimmed hood he had pulled over his head.

"At least let me show you part way along the Highway."

"Fine." And at that, Fenris glared at the elder of the two squabbling brothers who was now pushing rain soaked hair from his face and turned towards the outskirts of the village.

Caelum glanced at the young mage who had the audacity to blow the elf a kiss when his back was turned. How strange that the two of them had the exact same tattoo on their face.

"Brother! Come and help me with this!"

And at that, the young mage vanished back inside the house.

Caelum thanked the older woman, spared a passing glance at her and the two brothers as they emerged from the house, pushing away the feeling of familiarity, especially in the young mage's powerful aura….so like his own.

True to his word, Caelum and his small party travelled with Fenris for about half a day until they stopped to make camp….Caelum took a nap and on awakening, the elf had gone.

OOoOoOo

"I know him my Warden." Purred a thick Antivan accent as the elf in question exited the Tavern.

"I bet you do Zevran."

"Not in that way….unfortunately….however, he is or was the Champions lover….practically butchered me when I suggested that the Champion and myself become better acquainted."

Caelum turned to face the ex-Assassin, a smirk gracing his features.

"If I were him, I would have butchered you love."

"Cruel to the end." Zevran whispered as he took his Wardens hand in his and headed in the opposite direction of the snow haired elf, up towards Hightown to meet with their fellow Warden.

Caelum studied the older males face. Brows furrowed, usual smirk or smile gone from his tanned face.

"You do not have to come with me Zevran….You are not a Warden and well…."

"Silence. We have already argued about this and….if that other elf is still with the Champion….it would literally kill him if something happened to him. I did afterall learn quite a lot about my people the few times I approached the Dalish for safe shelter."

"He is….I can feel my cousin all over him, same as how I can feel my own mana imprinted onto you….but….what do you mean by it would kill him?" Caelum questioned as the two reached the now crumbling stone steps which lead up to Hightown.

Zevran's hold on his hand tightened for a few seconds before the blonde elf took a breath and started speaking again.

"When one of my kind finds his or her….what's the word….soul mate? Life partner? Something like that, they technically bond to said person. So much so that if their significant other passes, it can drive them mad. That was one of the reasons I refused to let you face the Archdemon without me. Should Morrigans ritual have failed and you had died while slaying it….I would have ended my life along side you."

Caelum stopped short, almost causing Zevran to stumble over his feet. Turning to face the smaller male, he placed his hands, burned, scarred and marred by years of magic wielding on his lovers shoulders.

"Never say that again Zevran. I could die tomorrow, next week….and if not then, my Calling will kill me. You will not throw your life away for a mage. You understand me?"

Zevran stared first at the ring on Caelum's left ring finger while touching his thumb to his own ring on his left hand.

Closing his eyes, he jerked himself away from the Warden.

"I do not make that promise." He almost hissed as he stalked away from the mage.

oOoOoO

Am writing a one shot based on Zevran's speech to Caelum about how an elf bonds to their partner and how it almost drove him to kill himself.


	3. The Fugitive and the spiral

3.

Biting back another bone rattling shiver, Fenris quickened his pace, his feet felt like they were about to drop off, his back now bowing against the wind and the heavy packs.

Muttering and cursing to himself while wishing Hawke every pain and discomfort in the world, he almost missed the raised voices coming from a dingy side street.

Stopping his tirade, Fenris peered round the corner, not wishing to draw attention to himself unless he really had to.

"Stay back you bastards! You come near her and I cut your throats!" A female voice screamed at what looked like Tevinter guards.

Squinting through the falling snow, his eyes fell upon a young woman, an elf, stark white hair, just like his own whipping about her face as she stared wildly at the six men who, instead of advancing on her, were goading her.

As their backs were to him, Fenris dropped his packs and slowly unsheathed his new sword as he took slow but sure steps towards the guards, the cold, wind and snow all but forgotten about.

The young female elf would not budge from her position. Blood trickled down her arms, her armor was shattered in places and a nasty laceration on her thigh leaked more of her blood onto the snow below her bare feet.

"Get a load of this bitch, thinking she's something now that she's escaped."

Fenris choked back a gasp as her eyes bled blue, markings similar to his own flared to life as she screamed at the men.

She was definitely protecting something more than her own life.

"Think what we are going to do to the young one when she's lying dead in the snow." Another guard sneered while elbowing one of his fellow guards.

In a flurry of speed, quicker than Fenris could move, the female launched herself at her captors, her own clawed gauntlets tearing through flesh and bone.

To engrossed in ripping one of the men to pieces, she failed to dodge what would have been a fatal blow to her back had Fenris not lept into the fray.

Her wild eyes whipped round to face him as the now dead man fell under Fenris's blade.

Her shoulder length white hair was streaked with blood, her eyes burning even as her dark brows raised as she regarded Fenris.

"You." She whispered before she raised her hands and shoved Fenris away….away from a cleaving blade.

The two fought side by side as one by one, each guard fell. Her bare hands were almost as deadly as his blade, Fenris noted as she ripped another head from shoulders.

Fenris finally cleaned his blade off on his cloak, quickly sheathing it as he turned to the female elf.

Large emerald green eyes stared back at his own as her swirling and curling markings bled back to white.

"It is you isn't it? Fenris?"

"You know me?"

"Every elf under those Magisters does. You have given us the courage to stand up, to no longer be….ugh…."

Fenris caught the woman as she fell, her previously dark skin now deathly pale.

"Who were you protecting?"

She smiled as she turned her head away from Fenris, a weak arm gesturing to a small person hiding behind a large stack of storage crates.

"My daughter….they did to me what they failed to do with you….they want t-to breed us….make hundreds of us to bend to their will…..an army…."

Fenris stared at the still curled up bundle.

"Come here child." The young female whispered.

A young girl, no more then three years old finally crawled out from behind the crates, her own white hair falling over terrified green eyes. Even she was covered in markings similar to Fenris's own. He watched unblinking as she scrambled over to her mother, not quite understanding why she wasn't getting back up on her feet.

"She was the first one born….I….I fear that I will not live long enough to see my second enter this world." She whispered as she placed a trembling hand on her flat stomach.

Even Fenris could sense that the life within her was gone.

"Please my brother….don't let them take my daughter. Keep her safe."

Eyes wide and frantic, Fenris pulled back from the young woman.

"Please." She whispered as her eyes rolled back and her breathing halted.

Placing her body down on the ground, Fenris ran two fingers over her eyes, closing them before lacing her hands over her stomach.

While keeping his own over the dead woman's, Fenris said a silent prayer to whoever would listen. He sat in silence until a tiny, frozen hand rested atop of his.

Opening his eyes, Fenris took in the young girl. Large pleading eyes stared unblinking back at him, ears that she still had to grow into were drooped almost in submission.

He couldn't do this….couldn't take in a stray elf. For all he knew, this girl was a mage, being tracked by the Tevinters. The last thing he needed was to bring half the Imperium down on himself and Hawke's heads. He knew nothing about children….much less about children cursed with the same abilities as himself. He knew that Hawke loved children and also knew that the man yearned to have a family but, obviously, they would never have one unless he suddenly became a female over night.

Pushing his hair from his face and slinging the blasted strands back over his shoulder, Fenris swore loudly as a scooped up the young girl followed by his discarded packs and made his way out of the city.

OOoOoOo

Carver stood bored rigid as he waited on his companions returning.

He had made his own enquiries and found out the required information he needed and now, he stood about bored in the still bustling market of Hightown looking like less of a Grey Warden and more a thief.

"Oh look at this one!" Came an overjoyed shriek from a few feet away from him.

"No love….no cats in the Keep….Commanders orders." Carver groaned as his young bride pouted but put the kitten down nonetheless.

"You never let me have anything nice." She grumbled as she stepped back over to him.

"I think I already have given you something nice." He whispered in her ear as his hand moved softly over the large curve of her stomach.

"Oh yes well, this is quite nice but….he will need someone to play with….a kitten would be perfect!" The young woman laughed as she clasped her hands together infront of her face.

"Merrill." Carver groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think you are going to have enough to deal with when the child arrives….especially that it will most certainly be a mage. Not just a mage but one with tainted blood."

Merrill sighed before quickly kissing Carvers cheek and heading over to one of the merchant stalls.

He watched as she looked at the goods, chatted to the merchant and generally pranced about the square. Even so close to giving birth, she was still light as a feather on her feet. However, her pregnancy had not been easy. She was an elf so therefore her body was tiny. Almost too small to bare a humans child but, in true Merrill fashion, she had smiled and carried on. He knew her body ached and she was exhausted but, he could also feel her excitement every time their son moved about inside her.

Just as Carver looked towards the steps leading to Lowtown, a blond, tanned blur stomped quickly past him followed by a slower, more sombre looking Grey Warden.

"Piss him off again Commander?" Carver laughed at his cousin. The whole scene reminding him of times when his brother pissed Fenris off.

Merrill looked back and forth between the retreating Antivan elf, Caelum and Carver before shrugging and running, as best she could after Zevran.

"What the hell happened this time?" Carver questioned as both Wardens followed Zevran and Merrill on the way back to the Inn they were staying in for the night.

"I brought up the Calling, he brought up dying….we argued….hey, makes for good make up sex I suppose."

"Do I really have to know that?"

"Aww, that's sweet Carver, you're jealous."

"What? About him? Not likely….he's just another Isabela."

"Jealous about that too….have I told you about the time Zevran and myself 'met' Isabela?"

"Please….too many times to count so spare me cousin and, for the record, Merrill keeps me quite happy." Carver snapped as he too stormed away from the Warden.

That evening, after dinner, Merrill had lounged about in a hot bath before passing out in bed leaving Carver wide awake, trying to not listen to the overly loud sounds coming from Caelum and Zevran's room.

"Bloody bastards."

OOoOoOoOo

He supposed he really should go home….try and make it look like had not left it abandoned the whole time Fenris was gone but….something kept him out here, deep in the woods a few miles from home.

Ignoring the scuffling sounds coming from his Mabari Loki and his pups, Hawke closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

His whole body had felt wrong recently. Like his skin was over stretched. His bones not his own and his mind venturing into forbidden realms of magic without him even being aware.

His powers had also become more and more unstable. Times when lighting the fire in his home caused all of his mana to drain and other times where the most difficult task was completed with nothing but a snap of his fingers and there was also that time he had electrocuted Fenris. All he had done was run a finger tip up the elf's arm. But, the final nail on the coffin so to speak was the morning that Fenris left.

Hawke had lounged about as per usual, ignoring the fact that he had a house to prep for the incoming winter.

Finally, favouring having fun over manual labour, Hawke had practiced his magic in the large open plains that surrounded their home. He had managed to raise himself about six feet off of the ground by bending the air around him to his will when his mana went haywire, flames flew from his fingertips, his blood boiled as he collapsed onto the ground below him. A cry that was almost inhuman flew from his mouth as his whole body encased itself in solid ice as fire and thunder danced around him. The ice shattered and with every shake and quiver of his body, the earth seemed to tremble under his feet.

Slowly, tentatively, Hawke staggered back home, his mana utterly spent.

Stealing a glance back the way he had come, all he could see was smoking footprints and charred, earth quake cracked ground.

His guts churned as he praised the Maker that no Templars were near by. If there was any more obvious signs to indicate a rogue mage lived here, Hawke hadn't seen it yet.

His hand left scorch marks on the front door as he weakly pushed it open.

Catching his reflection in the window as he walked by, Hawke could have screamed.

Not only was his skin almost grey in colour, his eyes were a horrible yellow colour.

"….Like hers."

Snapping back to reality, Hawke opened his eyes again and glanced round at the rough housing pups.

Attaching the staff, Malcolm's Honor which he received from his father to his back, Hawke ran his fingers through his hair as he whistled to Loki and the pups.

As they emerged from the woods, Hawke bit back a shiver at the cold wind. His old Fugitives Mantle robes done nothing to keep cold, wind, rain or snow out but decided to roast him on a warm day. No doubt his father had hexed the robes to do that on purpose….much like he would do and had done on many an occasion to all of the clothes belonging to Fenris.

Smirking at his own genius, Hawke and the Mabari hounds started back towards home.

About an hour later, Hawke finally spotted his house.

The sun had set not long ago and the place should be in darkness but no, he could see glowing fire light coming from the bottom floor….he was in trouble….

Dismissing the Mabari hounds, Hawke smiled slightly as Loki and his pups made their way to the storage shed located a ways from the house.

Easing the still charred door open, Hawke expected to be verbally assaulted by his elven lover but instead saw Fenris huddled up at the fire, cradling something….someone in his arms. He was whispering to whatever it was, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

"Fenris? What?"

"Help me Hawke….I don't know what to do!" The snow haired elf shouted as he launched himself to his feet, inadvertently jostling the bundle in his arms.

Hawke started as the….child whimpered.

"Uh….you were only gone a couple of weeks….something you want to tell me?"

Fenris growled at the mage as he thrust the girl into Hawke's arms.

"Help her!" He yelled as his markings flared to life briefly.

Removing Fenris's cloak from around the girl, Hawke placed his hand over her chest and closed his eyes. Her heart was racing, fever gripped her body, malnourished, mistreated….half dead.

A shimmering white and blue aura surrounded Hawke as he reluctantly tapped into his Spirit Healing powers.

Feeling his blood boil and his skin crawl, Hawke tried to focus on the tiny elf in his arms. As he healed the damage that ravaged her body, he caught a tiny glimpse into her mind. A woman….short, cropped white hair, large warm eyes, a loving smile, lying dead in the snow, cradled in Fenris's arms.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he willed his powers into submission. The girl was out of danger and would probably sleep for a day or two.

Opening his eyes, Hawke for the first time actually looked at the little girl. Stark white hair with hints of silver curling in all directions at the ends. Lightly tanned skin, ears that just didn't seem to fit with her frame just yet….raised Lyrium scars trailing up the sides of her face, curling over and under her eyes. On closer inspection, her bare arms were also covered in markings similar to the ones Fenris had.

"I see now why you saved her Fenris."

"I….I only did it because her mother died right infront of me. That's all."

"I know why you did it." Hawke whispered even though the girl was so deep in sleep she would not wake up.

Expertly balancing the elf in one arm, Hawke grabbed a warm fur lined blanket that was draped over the back of a chair and started wrapping the girl in it.

"What's her name Fenris?"

Said elf almost jumped out of his skin as Hawke's voice cut through the silence in the room.

"I….her mother died before I could ask her anything. I tried talking to the girl when we got back here but….I don't think she can speak."

Hawke sighed and shook his head as he dropped himself into the floor infront of the blazing fire, pushing back his still unstable mana.

Fenris paced for a few minutes before he sat himself down cross legged facing Hawke, their knees bumped together as Fenris wriggled closer, curious eyes sweeping over the young elf in Hawke's arms. The man was an apparent natural at this despite the fact he looked like he could crush a bears skull with his huge hands and overly muscled arms.

Fenris smiled slightly as the little girl shifted and buried her head against Hawke's chest, a small hand clutching onto his robes.

"Surely her mother would have named her? She must be about three years old Fenris."

"Hmpf, if I know the Magisters….she will have been given a slave name like I was. No, she needs a new one."

While balancing the girl in one arm again, Hawke raised his hand and ran his finger tips down the side of his lovers face, smiling as Fenris tilted his head to the soft touch.

"You did a good thing today Fenris….if you wish, we could keep her safe from anyone who tries to harm her."

"Yes, I think we should but, I confess, I know nothing about children or looking after them."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. I'm handsome, smart and fabulous with the kids."

"Hmmm, a fool more like." Fenris smiled as he nudged Hawke's hand away.

"Lets put her in the back room for now until we can think of something more permanent yes?"

Fenris nodded as he pulled himself to his feet, wincing at the pain lancing up his legs from their earlier freezing.

After clearing out some of the junk, weapons, potions and the like, Hawke arranged warm blankets and pillows on a spare small bed the two of them had.

Fenris stood uncomfortably at the door, keeping his eyes on the girl held awkwardly in his arms.

"Here, put her down….gently." Hawke gestured as he finished fluffing one of the pillows.

Once she was safely covered and surrounded by the nest of blankets, Hawke backed out of the room, pulling a reluctant Fenris with him.

"She will be fine and anyway, the door is open so if she does wake up, one of us will hear her. She wont wake anyway, at least for another twenty four hours."

"You put her in a healing sleep didn't you? Like the one you went under after your battle with the Arishok?"

Fenris shuddered at his last statement. He remembered vividly Hawke being ripped to shreds by the giant warrior, remembered him being impaled through the gut. How the man had walked out of the Audience Chamber of the Keep was beyond him. So much of his blood was splattered over the keeps walls and floor. It was when they reached the stairs back down to the city that Hawke had wobbled on his feet and, if it were not for both Anders and himself grabbing him, he would have tumbled down the hundred or so steps.

After they had half carried and half dragged Hawke back to the mansion, Anders had tried to tend to Hawke's wounds but on inspection, their was no damage to the mage's body. Anything that had been inflicted during the battle had somehow knitted back together leaving just pink scar tissue in it's wake.

Anders couldn't explain it. Sebastian called it a blessing from Andraste and Fenris could only think that the man he had opened his heart to had dabbled in blood magic.

Thankfully, on waking, Merrill could sense no demon or blood magic coming from Hawke which he confirmed by saying that after the battle, he had simply shut his body down and forced it into a healing, regenerative sleep. Even Anders couldn't explain how he had achieved that.

"Yes, I have….she is so close to death, her body needs to heal itself."

"But there are no wounds on her….how?….no….what have they done to her?"

"Nothing like that but, I believe she has been branded just recently. That in itself has almost killed her."

Stalking back over to the fire, Fenris stared into the curling red and orange flames.

"Nothing will touch her Hawke."

Fenris shivered slightly as a warm body pressed up against his back and large arms snaked round his waist.

"What if she's a mage?" Hawke whispered as he balanced his chin on the shorter males shoulder.

Fenris tensed for a few seconds before sighing and just as quietly answering, "Then you shall train her. I don't want her to become what she has seen."

Pulling his arms away from Fenris, Hawke scrunched his eyes shut, a sudden searing pain lancing across his temple.

"What?" "It's nothing." Hawke forced out as he massaged either side of his temple. "Just a bit of a headache."

"Nonsense….you have drained all your mana Hawke….on a healing spell?"

"Don't." The human snapped as he backed away from his lover.

"Does that explain why the door is almost burned from it's hinges?"

"I already said don't."

"Are you?"

Hawke sighed….all these years and Fenris still didn't fully trust him.

"No I have not dabbled in blood magic. I just got a bit creative when I was practising earlier today when I managed to hover off the ground by six feet!" Hawke chirped a little too happily.

Grunting, Fenris turned to his discarded packs. Grabbing the coin pouch from one of them, he tipped the contents onto a nearby table and began sorting through his earnings.

"Nice sword love….you get this from Xenon?"

"It's not bad right? I got a chance to test her on a few unfortunate Tevinter soldiers." Fenris sniggered, pleased at ridding the world of six more of those bastards but….at quite a cost.

Hawke crashing to the cold wooden floor shook Fenris from his musings.

"You fool mage." He laughed as he quickly stepped over and lifted the sword, like it weighed nothing off of Hawke who had stupidly tried to wield it.

"How can you lift that Fenris? It weighs more than me!"

"I'm used to your weight….baring down on me so….what's a bit more?" Fenris smirked with his usual lopsided smile.

"Was that an invitation?"

"Hmm, perhaps." Fenris curtly replied before placing the sword against the wall and turning away from Hawke, his feet carrying him to their bedroom.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4 is halfway written XD

Hawke and Fenris finally meet a couple of very familiar faces!


End file.
